Report 1145
Report #1145 Skillset: Kata Skill: Tattoos Org: Tahtetso Status: Rejected Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We do not like the idea of adding weather protection to tattoos and would suggest wrapping up appropriately for extreme weather. Problem: Due to RP reasons and tattoo armour restricting clothing, monks would like to gain some weather protection from their tattoos. Solution #1: Allow tattoo armor to provide weather protection. This would be a function of tattoo armor and should not be in effect when tattoo armor is not in effect (e.g. wearing armour). Player Comments: ---on 4/12 @ 23:39 writes: Sure. Weather is dumb. ---on 4/13 @ 20:15 writes: Hm, I actually thought this was already the case. Or were there weather tattoos instead? ---on 4/14 @ 21:23 writes: There are no weather tattoos. If this is implemented, it might be nice if it scaled up depending on how much of the monk's body is covered, like armour does at present. ---on 4/14 @ 23:11 writes: A) 3 new tattoos, geared towards heat, wind, and cold. ---on 4/14 @ 23:12 writes: B) Cold/fire DMP tattoos adding weather resistance ---on 4/14 @ 23:13 writes: C) Rejecting this; they can wear clothes in cold weather. Tattoo armour shouldn't protect against cold, heat, nor winds - they just protect against cutting/blunt damage, not fire/cold, on their own. ---on 4/14 @ 23:14 writes: D) Adding some of this functionality into the existing elemental tattoos - water gains cold resist, air gains wind resist, fire gains heat resist, earth gains ??? (slows hunger gains??? Seems weak. (very) Slight chance to resist a poison?) ---on 4/15 @ 03:57 writes: Oh hell, why did it separate it out like that and put it on comments? How weird. IOSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---on 4/15 @ 03:59 writes: B) Cold/fire DMP tattoos adding weather resistance ---on 4/15 @ 04:01 writes: WELL. In case it wasn't obvious, I didn't mean to publicly comment those - though I said them on envoys prior, so I have no shame! Hoooo! ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: Clarification. This is a requested change to kata and not to the tattoos tradeskill or tattoos themselves. Kata already alters tattoos in the following ways, ab kata tattoos (grants armour from and doubles damage absorption power of tattoos). ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: Clarification. Please note the RP reasons. Monks -can- wear non-armour clothing, they choose not to or would like to have available not wearing clothes as a choice. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: Clarification. Monks could just be given weathering by that or some other name. Just thought it would be nicer to expand the existing skill. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Eventru re: New tattoos specifically for weather. Coding in new tattoos for weather does not address this issue for monks. Please keep in mind this is not a character vs weather, but a monk vs weather. Adding in protection for everyone just moves the goalpost while still leaving naked monks at the bottom of the heap. In addition, given the number of tattoo locations, weight of tattoos, and value to the character, I cannot imagine that some minor effect such as weather protection (more specifically three individual tattoos) provides enough benefit to be selected over tattoos which provide greater effects. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Vivet Being a minor effect, it could scale or not. From the monks I have spoken to, they do not seem to care. Scaling via clothing might be a bit tricky and create non-obvious situations where the adding a piece of clothing might lower protection. So if done, hopefully that can be guarded against in code. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Eventru RE: B) Cold/fire DMP tattoos adding weather resistance. Could be done this way, if you meant provide this benefit to everyone with the tattoo(s) then we would still need kata tattoos to boosts the protection to make up for the lack of monk clothes. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Eventru RE: C) (roughly what tattoos do/should protect against). Seems a tautological if you mean they do not have it so should not have it. If on the other hand, you meant outside the theme of tattoos and armour tattoos, I would offer that the majority of the tattoos are protective, that they protect from fire and cold attacks (and even air if one considers asphyxiation such), as well as physical ones. If you mean that there is something unique to tattoos with to respect to amour bonus, then I would ask for an explanation. I see nothing inherent about a charity tattoo or a tattoo to increase essence offering armour protection. The link between individual tattoo -types- and tattoo armour does not appear to exist. The monk appears to simply be tapping into the weight of all tattoos, no matter the type and deriving benefit from doing so. It is not the type of tattoo that seems to provide the monk with protection, instead it is the KA the monk invests into the tattoos and then later their special relation with that ka energy. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Eventru RE: D) (adding the functionality to the elemental tattoos). The result of this would IMO not significantly increase the adoption of elemental tattoos. Tattoos are not a get them all, but a pick and choose. Characters in general are not interested in the elemental tattoos and monks (who are encouraged to focus more on damage absorption for the additional monk bonuses) are even less (if that is even possible) interested in elemental tattoos. Note Should the protection be added to elemental tattoos, might I suggest that instead of thinking of it as water equals cold, etc., that it be thought of as elemental vs. natural and any elemental tattoo offer resistance to all natural weather (or failing that, offers resistance to all other weather (Earth plane being resistant to water, air, fire). If elemental tattoos all granted some weather protection (to everyone and perhaps double for monks) and the total could be capped, then coupled with the resistance to being moved by the environment and perhaps adding a few minor additional effects, together might grant elemental tattoos enough general purpose to make them worthwhile use. Some quick ideas: 1) What if elemental tattoos granted the equivalent to attune while on that elemental plane? 2) Offer more health/mana/ego or additional regen (or some other protection while on that plane). 3) x percent more damage of that type while on that plane. ---on 4/16 @ 02:47 writes: @Eventru RE: D) re the what about poison? comment. Please no. Poison is always going to be a shell game. If it is added in one place it is simply going to be subtracted from another until it is balanced. If there is room for additional poison resistance, it probably should be returned into the poison tradeskill or resilience. ---on 4/17 @ 20:01 writes: Heh. Like I said, I didn't really mean to publicly comment those, and your comments just seem to be a rehash of the conversation we had on envoys. Doesn't really change my opinion nor my comments/concerns, which we talked about there. Re C), the Kata TattooArmour ability protects against physical damage, not heat, cold nor wind. Your argument is that it's protective in nature, therefore it should. This argument is easily expanded that tattoo armour should innately defend against all forms of damage, esp. fire/cold. As I said, I don't inherently mind the notion, however the argument is disconnected to me in the manner presented (Tattoos are protective so they should protect against the elements). B) (and my personal preference) referred to making Tattoo in Kata also relate the DMP gained from fire/cold tattoos to hot/cold weather resistance - this is how we handle it with races, iirc. Your argument regarding the link between 'types' and 'armour' is flawed - armour boosts the benefit of the DMP gained from DMP tattoos, for example (due to the flow of ka energy). There is inter-connectivity, thematically - mechanically, there is no argument whatsoever for physical protection from tattoos to extend to elemental forces (hot, cold temperature, winds). Quite frankly, I don't take 'naked monks' to mean 'stark naked', I take it to mean 'unarmoured'. If it's cold, wear layers of clothes. If it's hot, wear light clothes. If it's windy, protect yourself from it. I note the Tosha Monks wear clothes, despite being 'naked monks'. I also note the La'Saet monks, who also rely on tattoo armour, are also clothed. I think taking 'naked' to mean 'nudist' is a misnomer on the part of the individual. ---on 4/30 @ 04:20 writes: "ElementalTattoos" have such a narrow window of applicability (i.e. brief encounters of raiding / hunting) to be worth the long term investment of tattooing time and tattoo weight. I'd rather see this particular "skill" updated into "EnvironmentalTattoos". Keep in mind tats were intro'ed prior to the big weather revision. Weather impacts a larger percent of the player base for a larger percentage of playing time. Fire easier to walk in sweltering heat. Cold in freezing conditions. Wind would protect talk/flying. Water would help resist ocean currents. Earth could give a celerity like effect.Yes, monks want nudie RP, but this seems like a weak "monk only" argument. I'd much rather see tat skills everyone could use.